


Etched on Stone

by flamingwaterworks



Series: March 1st HC's [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THE MARCH 1ST STREAM*Tommy died in the cell, at the hands of his abuser and manipulator. Everybody realises how much of an impact he made on their lives now that hes not there.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: March 1st HC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Etched on Stone

Tubbo dropped to his knees upon hearing the news. Eyes going glossy with tears before they finally let go of the water, letting them fall and pour out like a river. Ranboo dropped next to him to throw his arm around him and share his tears. Ranboo's tears burnt him yet it somehow didnt compare to the sudden migraine and ache in his stomach. If it werent for their hunger they could have thrown up then and there.

Philza sank into the arms of Technoblade when he heard, Technoblade barely catching him. Sobbing relentlessly yet tears refused to shed, but the emotions where there. He continued to slide down Techno's body as the both landed on the floor. Even Technoblade shed a few tears as they held each other for comfort and support. Images flashes through his brain. The Blonde haired blue eyed boy ran through a field chasing a horse, ran through the flowers avoiding the bees, swam in the sea splashing and playing. Thats all Tommy ever was, a child. A child with trauma who had to pick up armour to protect himself. Techno so deeply wishes now how he could have protected the child. Saved him. The dead remains of the other son, Techno's brother, floated over him. Ghostbur looked unhappy for the first time ever. Puffy stood watching this scene, she suddenly felt so disgusted in herself. How did she ever think violence was the answer?

The news travelled to Skeppy, Badboyhalo and Antfrost. Immediately they felt the egg's control over their minds weaken. Like they awoke. Slowly they could fight it off. After only half an hour, its like the egg never had control over them to begin with. They could now act on their own free will. It clicked for them all. The egg existed for Tommy and they where merely its servants. Tommy's death freed them. For that alone, they owed them a debt they could never repay. Upon this realisation, they all fell into the couch sobbing, this boy deserved the world. 

Word reached Quackity, Karl and Sapnap fast. Karl spent years time hopping to save Tommy and preserve him. All that just for Dream to take it away in seconds. The imagery of Tommy, beaten, broken, battered and bruised laying on the cell floor burnt into his skull. Sapnap felt so guilty he threw up. His ex best friend. A man he looked up to. Admired and enabled. Condoned and helped. Had murdered then innocent child. The child who was a victim of his own circumstances and merely dealing with the cards the universe handed him in the most childish way possible. He wasnt childish, he was innocent. Quackity felt disgusted in himself, he considered every possibility where he could have changed this outcome, prevented Tommy from this. He could keep on wishing he did things differently but it wouldnt have changed the fact that Tommy now lay on the cell floor dead

Jack had won, this was the outcome he wanted, so why didnt he feel happy? Tommy deserved death, he assured himself. Deep down he knew this was false. He admired Tommy, how despite everything every adult in his life put him through, Tommy still saw the good in them. How Tommy was childish and innocent. He never failed to take his opportunity to light up the room. Jack could finally admit to himself, he had grown to care for Tommy. This was never what he wanted for them. 

Punz owed Tommy the world. Punz had sided with Dream in every war, being his lacky and right hand man at the same time. He was always against Tommy, yet he admired him. His innocence. His optimism. His resilience. He never did back down. 

Eret visited the final control room. Hitting the walls in grief. Tommy would still be alive if it wasnt for his betrayal. How he wished he could be on the right side of history. 

When Niki heard it, she thought she would feel happy, but all she could see was the little blue eyed boy who ran around her bakery covered in flour, accompanied by his older brother. She hated herself for not being blinded with happiness at the news of Tommy's death. Its what she wanted after all, or did she? 

Sam and Ponk. Well he'll forever be beating himself up for leaving Tommy in there. The picture of his mangle abused body laying on the floor was all he saw when he close his eyes. Ponk hardly knew the kid, but whenever he saw him, he was always so bright and cheery. Always happy and never failed to make those around him happy. 

\--

Attached to the letters explaining his death, was the funeral arrangements. All was welcome. He was to be buried next to Alivebur's grave. Well unofficial grave, its about time someone gave Alivebur an official burial and resting place. The brothers where to be buried next to the L'Manberg crater by the docks. Not too far from the country they sacrificed everything for. Not too far from where Alivebur took the sword to the chest. 

Day of the funeral came. Full attendance. Ranboo and Tubbo didnt have funeral suits, they had to go out and get some. Which was somehow even more heartbreaking. 

Everybody spoke kind words of Tommy. None more then Techno. Philza couldnt bare hearing it all, everyone called him an amazing dad, but deep down he knows he failed Tommy. Tubbo felt like knocking his headstone over and screaming, only keeping it together for Philza's sake.  
The words  
"TommyInnit"  
"April 2004-March 2021"  
"One of the things I always found in life, is that the most satisfying thing with anything is closure." etched onto the stone, the quote he said himself before he went into the prison, one last time. Alivebur's read  
"Wilbur Soot"  
"September 1996-December 2020"  
"Do what your heart tells you" That was etched on his, the very words he spoke to Tommy. 

Everybody left something at Tommy's grave. For Philza it was a note and a small feather, explaining how he remorseful he is. For Technoblade, its the axe of peace, with a note that read "once i told you, you wasnt worthy of the axe, but after seeing how brave you are and how much courage you have, i understand now. You are worthy". For Eret, it was the L'Manberg hat. For Niki, it was one of Wilbur's coats. For Fundy, it was a painting of a salmon, they always laughed and joked about Fundy's mother. From Sapnap, Karl and Quackity, it was a notepad, detailing all their adventures together, all four of them. From Ranboo it was a chard piece of George's house, a reminder of the chaos those two created. From Tubbo, it was the compasses leading to each other. Jackk had nothing to give, except his own remorse for how he viewed Tommy, so he wrote him a heartfelt note stained with tears. From Sam Nook, it was a piece of red concrete taken from the Big Innit Hotel. From Sam, it was a promise, a promise to protect Tubbo and preserve his innocence. Ponk had something stolen, a while back he stole Alivebur's gutair pick as a joke he never returned it, now it belongs to Tommy.

"if it brings you a peace of mind. He died with the discs in his ender chest. Nobody can manipulate him with them anymore. They're his forever Nobody can hurt him now. He's safe" Puffy announced to Techno, Philza, Tubbo and Ranboo. It did bring them a piece of mind. Its all his now. Nobody can take the discs off him ever again. As he lived with the discs, he died with them

**Author's Note:**

> people are commenting that this made them cry. If you need a source of serotonin then i have some SBI family fluff on my page too.


End file.
